


Three Types of Love

by chisaijosei



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisaijosei/pseuds/chisaijosei
Summary: A different perspective about Princess Ruto's life before being saved by Link, described in three different episodes.
Kudos: 1





	Three Types of Love

**Author's Note:**

> After a few rough nights full of weird nightmares, Ruto meets an outsider in her own kingdom who preaches a mysterious painful destiny.
> 
> (This is my first fanfic! Please be kind!)

Ruto was swimming up the waterfall that would lead directly to the her father’s throne room. She was not supposed to be out so late at night, even if she was supposed to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu three times a day, at that time, she should have been sleeping in her chamber, but the nightmares she kept having for the past few days kept bothering her.

All she could feel and see was ice, this painful cold that paralyzed her limbs and heartbeat, some nights breathing would become harder and harder to do. One night, she even saw her father, the King, completely frozen and that was enough to wake up screaming and crying. She couldn’t bring herself to tell the others what was happening in her head, she was the princess, after all! She would do everything to protect her father, no matter what! But her dreams were still scary.

The few nights without nightmares, she would only see darkness, a faint blue light and calming male voice speaking of destiny. Sometimes she could even hear a faint waterfall in the distance at the same time that strange voice spoke.

The only one who knew about her nightmares was the princess from Hyrule Castle. They had been exchanging letters for the longest time and after Ruto had mentioned what was happening in her head at night, Princess Zelda was extremely eager to know in the most detailed way everything that she remembered. It didn't bothered Ruto at all, this way she didn't feel like she was crazy and she didn't have to bother her father with that matter.

She finally emerged her head, the water was warm as the summer season was finally approaching. While now swimming lazily through the barely lit tunnel, she wondered why father had been so secretive in the recent times, so protective of her, barely allowing her to swim outside the Zora’s Domain. She even heard some of her servants talk about father considering finding someone else to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu and Ruto couldn’t understand why. Their deity always loved and respected her. Everything was fine, she was perfectly capable of doing everything, she was a great swimmer, extremely talented and smart when compared to the others of her kind, why would she stop doing her duties as the princess of Zoras? She was someone to look up to, a role model for the Zora's, as father always stated since she was little.

"King Zora... I believe you know why I am here." A strange voice came from the throne room, startling Ruto and immediately stopping her line of thought. It was the same voice from a few of her dreams. She could hear him so clearly now. "I assume the Princess is not around."

"Hmm... No, she is not." The King fidgeted in his seat, his weak legs swinging. "Why are you here, Rauru? You speak as if I have been awaiting your arrival and yet this comes as a surprise for me and the Zora's who saw you."

Ruto tried to approach the throne, still shying away from the lights. Her presence was unwanted in that conversation and she would like to maintain it that way.

"King Zora..." The other voice sounded a bit annoyed and tired. "Your child, the princess, is one of the chosen ones for what the future holds for Hyrule." A flapping sound was heard and Ruto could see her father looking up. "I'm certain your daughter has been having visions of what awaits the Zoras. This must be a very frightening moment for her, especially if her own father is unaware of what is happening."

"I thought that Ruto wouldn't have to face this fate. I have been protecting her, teaching her, she's the one that takes care of Lord Jabu-Jabu..." Father would only stare at the running water below him, his voice low and almost too quiet. Ruto wanted to hug him and assure him that he was doing his best, she didn't understand what was happening either. If it meant he would stop sulking, she would behave better even. "She's the only thing I have left, her mother is no longer among us, I thought that perhaps... Perhaps, that destiny wouldn't actually come to reality. It felt so far away."

"There's time. She won't reach her full potential yet, as Princess Ruto needs to grow more and I see that many and scary challenges are waiting for her. There's still someone that she needs to meet in her lifetime." The flapping had stopped and Ruto dared to come further, finally seeing who was behind the voice. It was a gigantic brown bird, with icy blue eyes. It's wings were closed, but she could imagine just how big they would be when completely spread out. A chill of excitement went down her spine, something from the outside world, a gigantic beast, a talking one at that (who knew her!), was in Zora's Domain. "However, when the time is right, you understand what it will mean for the Princess, correct?"

"I am very well aware, Rauru..." Father's voice evaporated all of Ruto's happiness from seeing something new, as he quietly wept. This wasn't nothing controversial, father would often cry, but this time it was worrying her more than usual.

"Father! Please, don't cry!" She ran to him, feeling annoyed that she had to take care of him, but even more annoyed that a big bird like that was the reason he was that way. "I am okay, see? I'm not hurt, I'm not sad!"

"Princess Ruto, it is a pleasure and a honour to meet you finally." The bird bowed. She couldn't tell that the voice was not coming from his beak, it was as if it was being projected from his chest. "I was hoping to talk to you in better circumstances."

"Now, who are you?! You come to the Zora's Domain and make the King Zora upset?! "Ruto's hands were on her hips, her anger growing as her new found rival was not reacting to her fury.

"I am Rauru, also known as Kaepora Gaebora, the Sage of Light of the Sacred Realm." The big owl looked at her attentively, his eyes glued to hers in a defying manner. "I merely wanted to discuss with your father some family issues."

"How do you even know about my dreams?!" Ruto would not back down now, father's hand was on her head, slowly patting her, mayhaps trying to calm her down in a very inefficient way. "Can you read minds? Are you some sort of feathered wizard?"

"It is the most natural in children in your position. Others like you are going through the same problem." The owl clawed on the floor and Ruto wondered for the first time if an animal like him was harmless. She didn't understand much of what he said, she knew nothing of sages or sacred realms, she barely knew what an owl was. "Princess Ruto, I am sure you know this already, but you are the symbol of strength and loyalty that the Zora people have always represented. I can tell that by the way you are protecting your father right now that you are no weak girl."

The little Zora didn't know what to say. She had heard those words before, but they felt different now. Fear started to grow inside of her as she struggled to understand how serious was the situation. She eyed her father, but he did not answer anything else besides a soft smile and another pat on her head.

"I know that you are young." She turned her head back again to face Rauru, forcing herself to not frown. "And as a young Zora, I simply ask you enjoy the life that was given to you."

"I think that's enough, Rauru." The King picked the child up to his lap. "My dear daughter is safe here, she is a strong Zora, the best swimmer of her generation and completely devoted to our deity." 

Ruto smiled and snuggled up on her father, feeling a bit protected now.

"Her mother trusted her to have the Zora's Saphire even when she could barely stay afloat" His eyes were glued to Rauru in some sort of defiance. His precious daughter didn't need to listen to the sad story of the future, hadn't he done enough to give her happiness? Hadn't he vowed to give her everything she asked until that fateful day would come? The day Ruto would become a Sage, would be the day she would lose her life and just the thought of it would bring him to tears. Losing her mother had brought such sorrow to everyone, to Ruto as well, even though she had barely met her.  
Ruto's mother, he remembered well, had been taken amidst the Hyrulean Civil War, where she had fought with the Hyrule Royalty to unite the kingdom. King Zora was then left with a baby to take care of, while his own species was known for being loyal to Hyrule. He understood that concept well and would never go against the King's orders, but losing his lover had left him weak and scared, afraid to lose someone else. "Ruto is... She's a strong, beautiful, little Zora."

"I can see that." The owl understood. King Zora was not ready, but the child seemed to slowly understand that something was changing. Perhaps, her own nightmares could answer the questions she would have after he left. However, Rauru was saddened that the denial of her own father and the ignorance of Hyrule's royalty would lead to the pain and suffering to that once sacred land.


End file.
